


Seasons Change

by YoICantRead



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Nachi in Godza haha, Nachi is alive!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoICantRead/pseuds/YoICantRead
Summary: Nachi wasn’t exactly sure when this dream had started, but he knew it wouldn’t just fade from his mind anytime soon..He wanted to pursue it.To find himself.To become an actor.He begins his run away from home. Though this time, the home he’s running from is the gang that he loved like no other...
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nachi, Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If the events of Nachi’s death never occurred, how would the story play out..? 
> 
> Since Nachi is my favorite character, I decided I’d give myself the content that Liber couldn’t.. so I present to you uhhhh??? Nachi in Godza with Omi angst <3 Ur welcome

  
  


_____

  
  


Nachi wasn’t exactly sure when  _ this dream _ had began, but he knew it wouldn’t just fade from his mind anytime soon..

  
  


He wanted to pursue it.

To find himself.

To become an actor. 

  
  
  


That’s why he finds himself packing his bags and purposely shoving them beneath his bed to keep them hidden. It’s not that he had to hide it from his parents, hence he had already told them about his plan to move out, it was more as he didn’t want his best friend to see it..

He planned to tell him, but the longer he sat in his bed waiting for Omi to arrive, the more he started to second guess his decision.

Surely Omi would support him. Hell, maybe he’d even tag along, but the thought of disappointing him made his body quiver.

  
  
  
  


He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, lost in thought, but he gets startled from a soft knock on his window. 

Nachi gets up quickly, opening the curtains before pulling the window open with a laugh, “There’s a front door y'know?” He says, stepping back so Omi could get through the small space.

“Yeah well last time I came through the front door at three in the morning we got caught.” Omi said with a sigh, shutting the window quietly. “What did you call me so urgently for this time? Did you start a fire again—”

“What..?! No..! Geez asshole, glad to know you think so highly of me.” Nachi rolled his eyes before flopping down on his bed carelessly, Omi joining him without hesitation. 

“Then what did you need me to come down here for?” He asked once again. Though, this time he seemed much more concerned and genuine. 

Nachi glances at him for a moment before laying back against the mattress to stare up at the ceiling, “Just needed some company.” He lies straight through his teeth, but he just can’t help it. 

How was he supposed to tell him that he was leaving their gang, the one they had both built up together, especially for something as childish as a dream..

  
  


He doesn’t know how to begin such a conversation, so he doesn’t.

  
  


Omi seems used to it as he looks down at him, knowing there was something Nachi wanted to say, but couldn’t. 

The brunette gets up to grab the earphones off of Nachi’s desk, moving like he had done the same process multiple times before. 

Nachi shifts in his spot on the bed so Omi could have enough room to lay beside him, curling his legs up slightly. Omi sighs as he plugs the earphones into his phone before laying back and handing one of the buds for Nachi to put into his ear. 

“I need to get back to my house by sunrise, before my brothers wake up.” Omi says, only getting a light hum in response from Nachi. 

He sighs in comfort as the music soon begins, the two of them laying on their sides, close enough that the earphones could reach without much of a stretch. Omi has his eyelids shut as Nachi stares at his calm expression, trying to form the words he needs to say..

  
  
  


About an hour passes of nothing but the sound of music flowing through the shared earphones, but Nachi finally gains the strength to speak—

“Omi.”

—he says, but unluckily enough for him, Omi is already asleep.. his chest slowly rising and falling as Nachi watches with blurry vision. He couldn’t help but to cry out of frustration, gripping to the sheets of his bed as he shut his eyes, trying to get his crying under control..

  
  


Even with Omi there, so close by his side, he still ends up crying himself to sleep.

  
  
  


_______

  
  
  


The next morning, he wakes up to the light shining through his window and an empty spot next to him, where Omi once was. It takes everything in him to pull himself together, getting up from his bed and making his way toward the kitchen, though he stops in front of his door when he notices a paper taped to it. 

He blinks a few times before being able to read it— “ _ Race up to the beach later tonight? Text me when you’re free.”—  _ the note says, causing Nachi to tense up at the familiar handwriting. 

He huffs out a sigh before neatly folding up the paper and pulling his bags out from beneath his bed. He carefully slides it into one of the pockets before turning back to walk out from his room.

  
  
  


The morning flies by faster than Nachi is hoping for it to. He ignores his cell phone that vibrates on the bed a few times as he grabs his packed up clothes.

He’s made his decision to leave without saying goodbye to the gang.. he’s too afraid and doesn’t think a guy like himself deserves the support from all of them anyways. 

So he steps out of his home, his parents not even there to wish him a safe trip, but by now Nachi is used to it..

  
  


He begins his run away from home. Though this time, the home he’s running from is the gang that he loved like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


_____

  
  


Nachi glances around the wide practice studio in awe. He takes notice of the few props and costumes that were being moved around, curious as to what plays each one belonged to. The company was said to be one of the greatest in the area, so Nachi was not only grateful but also shocked that he was able to make it in. 

He wasn’t a great actor, he knew that, but he was willing to work his ass off until he became one and that’s the exact reason the head of the company had let him in. 

Reni was his name, if Nachi had remembered correctly. 

_ “Desperate.”  _ Is what the man called him, somehow finding use in the blondes desire to act on stage. 

  
  


Nachi had been accepted in as— well he wasn’t really sure.

His job was anything Reni would order him to do, but at least Nachi had actually gotten into a company. That was just one step of multiple. 

He sighed before glancing to his side when he felt a presence step beside him. 

“Watch closely and learn. Maybe after years of work, you’ll be able to act well enough to be on stage.” Reni had said and before a second had passed, the two top actors had started to begin their practice. 

  
  


There were supporting actors of course, but they seemed almost nonexistent due to the tall intimidating green-head and his short, peach-haired co-lead.

  
  


They were in sync— so in sync that it almost seemed inhumane..

Their acting was more than enough to cause Nachi to enter the world of the play they had began practicing, each swift move was precise and each word kept the story moving. 

  
  


...Though, even then it didn’t seem like there was much of a connection between anyone. 

Sure their characters had bonds with one another, but the area felt tense—

—as if everyone saw one another as competition.

  
  
  
  
  


_____________

  
  


“Omi, calm yourself.” 

  
  


Omi shakes his head, far too worried and overwhelmed to even begin calming himself. It had been  _ four _ days since he had last seen Nachi— last heard from Nachi— and it’s driving him  _ insane. _

“Were his parents home this morning when you stopped by?” Ryo asks, trying to find reason within the situation, though he was just as panicked and worried as the rest of the gang. 

“No, of course they weren’t.” Omi scoffs out. Nachi’s parents were hardly ever home, which is why it was so easy for Nachi to sneak out whenever he wanted. 

Everyone is silent now, the only sound being the echo of Omi’s combat boots as he paces back and forth. Their negative thoughts were almost loud enough to be heard and the thought of Nachi being hurt and in need of his help made his skin crawl. 

He lets out a groan of frustration as he stomps toward his motorbike, not saying anymore, hence talking won’t really help their situation. 

  
  
  


He drives off toward the beach—

  
  


—then to the riverbank, where the two of them had first met..

  
  


—He drives anywhere he thinks Nachi could be..

  
  


Finally, after driving around town, he once again arrives at Nachi’s house. 

  
  


He got off from his bike, knocking on the door a bit too aggressively as his anxiety quelled up inside him. 

Though to no avail, the door had never opened and he still couldn’t find his best friend..

  
  


He wants to break something. To yell or cry, anything to let out this worried feeling inside of him, but he can’t.. he has to keep looking..

  
  
  


____

Another four days passed, and Omi had officially started to get hopeless..

He finds himself on the doorstep to Nachi’s home once again. Although this time, he’s sitting on the ground as the sky pours down rain, waiting for the moment his parents or maybe even Nachi himself gets home..

Omi can’t help but to stare blankly at his shoes as rain drops repeatedly pattered onto them. 

“Fushimi-san?” 

He quickly glances up, snapping out of his thoughts to see both of Nachi’s parents standing in front of him, holding up an umbrella to keep the both of them from getting soaked. 

“Ah..” Is the only thing he can muster out for a moment before he stands up, bowing politely. “Sorry for the intrusion.. I just..” he hesitated for a moment, worried that he’d get the answer he had been dreading, but he  _ needed  _ to know. 

“Do you know where Nachi is? I haven’t seen him in about a week or so and no one has been able to get into contact with him..” he says, looking at the two adults who were probably starting to take pity on him due to how exhausted he started to look. 

Both of them were silent for a moment, making Omi panic even more in his head, though Nachi’s mother soon spoke up. “Did he not tell you..?” She says, her facial expression looking confused. 

“Tell me what?” Omi responds quickly, hardly missing a beat as his eyebrows start to furrow. 

The two elders glance at each other before one of them sighs as the other answers. “Nachi had been talking about moving out lately. While we weren’t much sure how serious he was about it, he ended up actually doing it sometime last week when we weren’t home..”

It takes a minute for Omi to process the words. 

Nachi moving out? Without telling him?

It seemed as if his parents could see the confusion in his face, so they continued to give him information. “We haven’t heard from him since then, but we do know he was working to pursue theater.”

“Theater—?” Omi blurts out the question. He had never been told that Nachi had any sort of interest in stuff like that.. “But, do you know where he went?”

To his dismay, the two of them shook their heads, saying something that Omi couldn’t quite hear due to his overwhelming thoughts..

  
  


_ Why?? Why run away?? _

_ Why did Nachi decide to leave him behind? Even the gang— _

  
  


“Fushimi-san…. Fushimi-san.”

Omi glances up at the man— who looks so similar to Nachi that it pained him to look— with his tear filled eyes. 

  
  
  


_ Why did Nachi not trust him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this at 3am so idk if there’s any mistakes???? Oops


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nach.” —a nickname I figured Omi would probably use on Nachi..
> 
> Also it’s almost midnight so if you think there’s no grammatical errors, you’re probably wrong.

_____

  
  


Nachi set down the large boxes with a small grunt, wiping the dripping sweat from the side of his cheek. Having to carry around props and costumes wasn’t exactly the type of work he wanted to do, but he didn’t have much of a choice really. 

He jumped slightly at the sound of multiple objects hitting the floor, glancing back to see some props pouring out from a few boxes with a tuff of red hair slightly poking out from behind. 

“Aw man—!” The unknown voice had whined out before quickly standing up and starting to pack the items back into the box. 

Nachi quickly approached before kneeling down beside the other, starting to help pack the props away. The younger male seemed to look up at him in much surprise, staring at Nachi like his head was backwards. 

The blonde tilted his head, “Is something wrong?” He asked, causing the other to jump out of whatever trance he was in. 

“Eh?! No! Everything’s fine, uh thanks for your help!” He dismissed the matter before starting to pack things away once again, though he stopped when he noticed one of the props were broken. “Oh geez..! Reni’s gonna kill me..” he said as he looked back and forth between the halves of the object which seemed to make some type of fake gun when it was together. 

Nachi finished packing away the few items before reaching his hand out, “Hang on, I think I saw some glue around here.” He carefully took the two pieces before starting to look around for the glue that he had seen earlier. “I’m sure we can fix this before anyone actually finds out.”

The red and black haired kid followed behind, looking at Nachi with hopeful eyes. “You mean.. you’re not gonna tell Reni?” He asked, giving Nachi the most accurate puppy eyes he had ever seen a human do. 

Nachi let out a bit of a laugh, “Course not, I wouldn’t snitch on ’ya. Especially for something this small.” He said, grabbing the glue once he found it. He set the pieces onto a small table before starting to apply the glue, using a bit of force when he pushed the two pieces together. “I’m not sure how long this will take to dry though, so just be really careful and try putting it on something flat inside the box.” 

He was clever for hiding broken things, having done it with his parents all his life. 

“I totally owe you! Thank you so much— ah, what’s your name again?” 

“Oh, ‘s Nachi, and I’m just glad we got to fix it before anyone found out.” He said before bumping fists with the other. 

“The name’s Taichi! Our names sound pretty similar don’t you think?” The shorter male had said, seeming much excited to have someone around who didn’t treat him as just some competition. 

Nachi hummed lightly in agreement, seeing the similarities within their name. “We should probably hurry and get these boxes away before someone notices we’re slacking.. do you want me to help carry those for you?”

Taichi blinked a few times before looking back at the boxes, “Right, I almost completely forgot! I’m sure I can carry them myself, I’m much stronger than I look!” He said, far too determined to accept the help as he rushed over to put the fixed prop back into the box as carefully as possible. 

Nachi couldn’t help but laugh at the others' determination, though it was almost inspiring. 

He was glad there was someone else seemingly kind in the same place he was. 

  
  


_____

Nachi’s new apartment was fairly small and was hardly decorated due to him not packing much from his room back at his parents home. 

Though, it got pretty lonely in the empty space..

He had gotten so used to inviting Omi over throughout the years, so feeling as if he had no one to reach out to now made him feel pretty nonexistent to the world. 

It had been multiple weeks since he first left his home and the homesickness had finally started to kick in. He groaned as he sat on his bed with a towel draped over his shoulders, catching all the dripping water from his wet hair. 

He reached over, grabbing the small folded piece of paper off from his nightstand. He let out a sigh as he unfolded the familiar words.. there was no point in reading it, really. Though, Nachi just liked looking at the familiar handwriting…

It was selfish of him really, to run away from the one person who was there for him more than anyone else was. Surely Omi was worrying about him by now— or maybe he wasn’t.. Nachi wouldn’t know. 

He always wanted Omi to do stuff for himself, so he didn’t want the brunette to join theater just because Nachi had forced him into it for his own selfish wants. 

He groaned as he laid back onto the mattress, covering his eyes with his arm. “Dammit..” he sighed out, dropping the paper back onto his pillow. “I’m sorry, Omi..”

  
  
  


_______

  
  


_ “Your leavin’ the gang?” _

“We’re disbanding completely.”

_ “Hahh?!” _

_ “You can’t just disband us like that, man!” _

_ “This gang is the only thing I’ve got!” _

  
  


Hearing everyone being upset about Omi’s decision made his chest ache, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He had decided it was best to disband when he knew deep down he couldn’t continue on without Nachi by his side. 

After some time of bickering back and forth, he managed to shut everyone up—

_ “I’m going to find Nachi.” _

—he told them. 

  
  


Although, as he made his way to his own personal bike, Ryo still followed after him. 

“Let me come with you!”

“Ryo, I said no.”

The shorter male only seemed to frown more, clenching his fists. “I can be useful in this! C'mon man, just give me a chance..!” He begged. 

Omi sighed as he sat down on the motorbike, shaking his head. “It’s complicated.”

“Then you shouldn’t be handling it alone! Look at yourself Omi.. you haven’t slept in weeks! Just let me help you.” Ryo’s words slowly made their way past the wall Omi had begun to build up around himself, “No one wants you to have to go through all this trouble alone.”

  
  


Omi sighed in defeat, staring down at the handlebars of his motorcycle. “Find a theater company.”

“Eh..?”

“I need you to find a theater company that’s taking auditions.. one that you think I’d be able to make it into without any experience.” Omi said, not bothering to explain. “I’m sure it sounds stupid, but just trust me on this.”

Ryo seemed confused, but didn’t even hesitate for a moment. He nodded with confidence, “I’ll find one as soon as possible for ya, Omi! Leave it to me!” The gray haired male rushed off, though paused in his tracks when Omi called out for him to wait. 

“Thank you. I owe you one Ryo.” 

Ryo seemed surprised at first before grinning widely, the smile threatening to rip his cheeks. “Ahh, no need to thank me! We’re family, right? This is what we do.”

  
  


Omi couldn’t help the smile that pulled on his lips, really Ryo was one of the main moodmakers of the gang.. 

  
  


He waited till Ryo disappeared into the distance before letting out a groan of annoyance. Seriously, Nachi just had to cause such a troublesome situation. 

  
  


He started up his bike before driving off, wanting to ease some space in his mind as his questions stayed unanswered within his head.

Omi wanted to know why Nachi didn’t tell him about it all— or if  _ that _ night, maybe he had tried..

There were so many things he didn’t know now, so he was itching to find Nachi to get things set straight. 

“You’re always the one causing trouble, Nach.” Omi speaks to the wind, wishing he’d get a reply, though he was only met with silence. “I’m sorry..” He apologizes, unsure of what to and why, but he feels as if it’s necessary. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all look for grammatical errors on ur fics??? Can’t relate...

_____

  
  


A decent amount of time had passed since Nachi had first joined GodZa, and luckily he had obtained a pretty nice bond with Taichi. 

On the other hand,

“Tasuku!”

The man clicks his tongue, glaring down at the script when he hears the sound of Nachi approaching. “You again?”

“Teach me how to act better.” Nachi demands, something he had started asking of him since he had first spoken with him. 

“I thought I already told you, it’s not my job to teach you around.”

“Yeah, but you’re a damn good actor! And I need some support from a talented guy like you!”

“The answers no.” Tasuku turns away, attempting to dismiss the matter. 

“C'mon man, what do you have to lose?”

“My patience.”

“Okay true…. but I'll pay you back if you help me! So please?” Nachi hurries in front of him, blocking the exit. 

  
  


Tasuku doesn’t understand why this guy is even talking to him. In the company, there was no ‘teamwork,’ so as the guy begged him for assistance, it just confused him more and more. 

“I’ll do anything! Please, please, please, please, ple—!”

“Ugh, fine..! Only one time, then you‘ll have to leave me alone.” Tasuku gave in. How couldn’t he? Dealing with this shithead everyday. 

“Yes!” Nachi pumps his fist before starting to blabber about the times they could possibly meetup for a practice, though Tasuku really doesn’t pay attention. 

“So is tomorrow during your lunch break good?”

“Whatever.”

“Thanks man!” Nachi punches his shoulder before rushing off, probably back to work before Reni catches him slacking. 

  
  
  
  


____

  
  


“Omi, man… you’re cool and all, but your acting is shit.” Ryo mumbles out as he leans back in the chair.

Omi groans as he crumples up a paper and tosses it into the trash. 

Another failed audition..

“Maybe you should start practicing more, watch a few videos to try and understand?” He recommended, watching as the other flopped down on his bed. 

“I have..! Nothing works..”

“Ah— well if you keep trying, surely someone will accept your uh.. not so great acting.” He receives a glare from Omi before the alarm on his phone disrupts their conversation. 

“Shit,” He sits up and grabs his camera, shoving his phone into his pocket after he shut the alarm off. 

“Oh right, you’re doing that photoshoot today for a theater group. You should see if they’ll let you in, get on their good side!” Ryo said, urging him to keep trying. 

Omi sighed.. it wasn’t a bad idea, he was just feeling unmotivated after being shut down by so many companies..

  
  


They made their way out of Omi’s home, saying their goodbyes before going their separate ways. 

  
  
  


Sure Omi truly wasn’t the best, but it was clear how hard he was trying.

He let out a huff when he arrived at the front door, waving his hand when he saw a familiar face. 

Minagi Tsuzuru, an underclassmen, had been the one to ask him about doing a photoshoot for the theater company. Apparently he had joined it not too long ago, but Omi hadn’t known until that moment. 

“Thanks again, Fushimi. We really appreciate the help, the company’s in a bit of a struggle..” Minagi sighed out, guiding Omi toward where the troupe would be. 

“A struggle?”

“Eh it’s a long story.. and even then I don’t even know the full context of it all, but let’s just say we’re desperate.” 

Omi raised an eyebrow. 

Okay maybe it’s a bit rude of him to be thankful that they’re in a desperate situation, but that meant he may have a chance getting his way into the company. 

“Alright! Here we are.” Minagi said, opening up the door to the -what Omi assumed to be- practice room.

  
  
  


_____

  
  


“Oh Fushimi! One more thing,” The director, Izumi, patted her pockets before pulling out a slip of paper. “-here! Have a ticket for our play! It’s the least I can offer for all your help today.” 

Omi carefully took the ticket, glancing down at its design before slipping it into the pocket of his bag. “Thanks, I’ll definitely come see… ah, though I was wondering, you wouldn’t be looking for more members would you?”

Izumi perked up before nodding, “Yes we are! Our next troupe auditions will begin after we finish up with the Summer Troupe play. Were you interested!”

“Uh, kind of.” He admitted, scratching the back of his head. 

“I’ll have Tsuzuru keep you updated then, we’d be really thankful if you joined us!”

Omi couldn't do anything but nod, he waved slightly before making his way out, heading back home with a tired sigh. 

  
  


He felt his shoulders slump as he walked, truthfully he was still feeling exhausted, even though he had started getting a decent amount of sleep lately. 

His emotions were still a mix of worry, anger, and sadness. He tried to ignore it though, for now at least..

_________


End file.
